Cops and Medical Examiners Season 2
by SilverInk2011
Summary: My continuation of friendship post episodes one-shots. Please review them. These are my only NON Rizzles stories.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and Janet Tamaro.**

A/N: Wow. Looks like it's that time of year again. Time for Cops and Medical Examiners Season 2. I know I ship Rizzles, but these will stay friendship to coordinate with the show. However, any story after that (or The Breaks of Desire) will be Rizzles. There may even be another post episode one shot later. But right now, it's just friendship because that's how I did last year's. But they're still full of Jane and Maura quirkiness. Post We Need Another Hero. Thanks and please review. Love, SilverInk2011.

* * *

><p>Crawling Back<p>

"So what was it like to guess for the first time, Maura," Jane still teased as they entered the autopsy suite.

Maura smirked in Jane's direction, mirthful at her teasing and happy Jane wasn't feeling pain anymore. "Okay, if I say I did, would that make you happy?"

"Maybe."

Maura rolled her eyes. "It's too stressful to argue with you."

"And you do it."

"Yes I do it. And I don't know why."

"Because you like me," Jane teased.

"Do not," Maura instinctively retorted like a child.

"Do too," Jane retaliated

"Do not."

"Not even a little?" Maura shook her head. "Oh, okay." Jane started to walk out the door, faux pouting because she knew Maura would react. "I just thought we were friends, that's all."

Maura watched Jane start to leave the room and stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Okay, okay." Jane walked back smiling.

When Jane was satisfied that Maura payed her dues with emotions, she plopped in one of the new chairs. "Ow!" she yelled. "You really couldn't invest in chairs with cushions?"

"They're stylish. Serves you right for plopping down in them like you do your sofa."

Jane grimaced. "You do know there's a sofa right there, right?" Maura asked.

Jane turned around and walked over to it. She plunked herself down and sighed. "How's my mom?"

"She's okay?"

"The day my mother's 'okay' is the day the world ends."

"Well... she's coping, Jane. Is that the correct response?"

Jane's eyes swooped down. "I guess that is."

"Jane," Maura walked over to Jane's side. She sat down gracefully in the chair and took Jane's hand. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah, right," Jane mumbled, clasping Maura's hand tightly. Maura winced a little and Jane, sensing the pain in Maura's hand, loosened her grip. Maura placed her other hand over the two clasped hands and looked at Jane.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked, uncertain of what Jane's feelings were at that present moment.

"You want the truth or the lie?"

"The truth would be lovely," Maura said, flashing her innocent smile.

Jane's face brightened up at that smile. "The truth is... I feel like complete shit."

"Language, Jane," Maura warned.

Jane ignored her. "I should have seen this coming."

"You had no idea."

"Frankie did." Maura stared at Jane again. "He knew that this was going to come. He kept asking me if Ma was going to leave Dad. I ignored it."

"Well, denial is a common emotion-"

"Maura!"

"Okay, okay." Maura looked into Jane's eyes. "I'm here for you."

"I know," Jane whispered, placing her head on Maura's shoulder. Maura placed her head on top of Jane's and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry about Dr. Sucky."

"It's Dr... oh. I get it."

Jane chuckled for a second, then stopped. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"I know," Maura whispered, clearly not leaving Jane. "But you're home. You're where you belong."

A lone tear fell down Jane's cheek. "I had you the whole way. Thanks Maura."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just remember that I'm here." She paused. "These were a trying few days, but you're back and that's what counts."

Jane snuggled deeper into Maura's shoulder. "Yeah. I guess these past few days, I've needed you now more than ever. Maybe that's why I was so mad that you were letting my mother sleep in your guest house."

"Well, your apartment is hardly habitable."

Jane didn't respond to that one. "How's your dad?" Maura asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him at all."

"You will. Does Tommy know any of this?"

"My mom gave up on him. Three months ago, he was forgivable, but now she's saying that she's had enough."

Maura pulled back, peered into Jane's eyes, and smiled.

Jane's eyes swam with tears as she threw her arms around her best friend and pulled her into a huge hug. Maura stroked Jane's back as Jane sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hey is my sister here?" asked a familiar voice. Frankie had entered the room with a bleak smile on his face.

"Yes," Maura stated, not pulling Jane away from her.

"Can I have her please?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Maura."

"She's mine."

"We're having dinner with our father tonight to talk."

Jane pulled back slightly. Frankie saw the tears in his sister's eyes as she looked at him. "Oh, wow, Janie."

Jane gave a nod to indicate that this was okay. "Jesus, Janie. Are you alright?" Jane stumbled and nearly fell before Frankie caught her. "Hey," he whispered soothingly, holding his sister tightly. "I knew this was coming."

"I didn't, Frankie. I mean, God! Why did this have to happen now?"

"There's no good time for it to happen."

"I know Frankie."

Frankie put his arm around Jane's shoulder as the two of them walked out of Maura's office and into the autopsy suite. Maura's smile was bleak. She had no idea just how trying this time was for poor Jane.

But she was glad Jane was back.


End file.
